Not Just Friends Anymore
by Theyr
Summary: What if Chandler never came back to Monica's appartment after London ? They're now back to being just friends, but they both have feelings that they are affraid to confess. From Chandler and Monica's point of view.
1. Chapter 1 : Back To New-York Rule

**What if Chandler never came back to Monica's appartment after London ?**

**From Chandler and Monica's point of view.**

**Chapter 1 : Back to New-York rule**

*** MONICA ***

"_Bye"_, Chandler says to me with a cute smile before closing the door. He's right, he's cute. So cute. My God, his smile... I'm melting inside now. Look what he does to me... It's incredible. I didn't think of him that way before... before that night.

Should I go after him ? I don't know. Do I want more ? Yes. So I should go after him. Okay, I'm going to see him and tell him that... Suddenly, I stop walking. What am I gonna tell him ? That I want to be his girlfriend ? No, we agreed that we shouldn't continue this here. Tell him that I have a huge crush on him now ? No, it's better to keep my feelings for myself. I didn't have a lot of time to think about it and maybe it'll pass within a week or two. Then what ? I couldn't dump him, he's my friend. It would be bad.

Man, I feel so bad now. I don't want to be alone, because all I can think is him. I need to talk to someone, to be around someone, and do something that will keep my mind off him. Otherwise I think I'm going to be crazy by the end of the day.

Phoebe left, Rachel is in Greece and Ross still in London. Chandler is just on the other side of the corridor, but I can't go talk to him. Plus, he's with Joey. Well, maybe I can go and check if they need help to unpack ? It wouldn't be weird, we're friends, right ? Yes, I can do that.

But in front of their door, I suddenly don't know what to do. Knock ? Enter casually ? Do I normally knock ? I don't even remember, my mind is totally blank. Actually, no, not totally. I see him. His face. His smile. His body.

All of a sudden, the door opens up and Joey screams in front of me. _"My God, you scared me ! What are you doing there ?"_, Joey says to me, still breathing loudly and looking terrified.

"_I, hum... I... I was going to see if... hum... You know how I love to order, so, maybe you want some help with your stuffs, you know, from London, well..."_

Joey's face changes and he quickly says : _"Oh yeah I didn't unpack a thing yet, you can do it ! Have fun !"_ He then runs away in the stairs and leaves me alone with my thoughts... that have nothing to do with unpacking.

I don't have many time to think about how I'm going to act in front of Chandler, because he's there, watching me with his cute smile. _"So, wanna unpack, huh ?"_, he asks, seriously. _"Joey's suitcase will be like Disneyland to you, nothing is ordered, there are some questionable items and I don't think that he has washed one of his clothes he wore in England !"_

I can't help but laughing. _"I should go see this mess in his room, then"_, I suggest uncomfortably. We look at each other in silent. I swear, I can feel the tension. But as always, he cuts it with a smile : _"Yeah, call me if you need help... And by help, I mean an extra trash."_

Again, I laugh. But I don't respond this time and I go to Joey's room, looking down. I feel so stupid. I can't even talk to him now ? Am I just capable of giggling ridiculously like a 13 years old teenager ? I close the door. If I let it open, I'm gonna hear his jokes, I'm gonna see him passing by, and all I would want to do would be... to kiss him, I admit to myself. My God, what have I gotten into ?

*** CHANDLER ***

She's in Joey's room. I'm in the living room, sitting on a barcalounger, looking the ceiling. She closed the door. Why ?

Come on man, you know why ! Because she doesn't want to talk to you, that's all. She just want to forget what happened in London and she shows it to you that way. Of course. I'm so stupid.

When I heard Joey yell, and I saw her at the door, looking confused, I thought that she came to see me, to talk to me. How can I be so stupid ? For all I know, maybe she wanted to see Joey and help him. Not me, him.

God, I should have come back to her appartment earlier. I should have told her that... That what ? That I have this huuuuuuuuge crush on her ? No, I know exactly what she would have told me. Like one year ago, when I wanted to be his boyfriend. First she laughed, then she clearly signified me that I was only a friend. A very good friend that she loved very much, yes, but just a friend.

And I'm sure I'm still only that to her. In London, well... As she said to me earlier, she was depressed because it was a wedding, because of her mother, and because of this drunken man. So she wanted comfort, meaningless sex. And I was (lucky to be) there.

But I can't help but wanting so much more. I need her, and not only in a friendly way. When we looked briefly into each other eyes in my living room a few minutes ago, I could feel my heart ache. I wanted to kiss her, hold her, but all I could do was a lame joke. I'm sure she only laughed to be polite.

"_Hey, you're not unpacking ?"_

Her soft voice sends me back to earth. She looks concerned and kneels down next to me. I want to kiss her, I want to kiss her, I want to kiss her, I want to kiss her, I wan... _"What's wrong ?"_, she asks me, seeming genuinely worried.

"_Nothing ! Just... Jetlag,"_ I lie. I'm 100 % sure she knows I lied because she doesn't smile, she doesn't say anything, she doesn't even nod. She keeps looking at me, and I notice a sadness in her eyes.

"_You know... It's for the best,"_ she starts. _"I mean, I don't wanna lose you as a friend. I love you so much, I don't wanna take the risk to..."_

I cut her, I can't stand it anymore : _"Of course ! Of course I know that ! Don't worry, I'm okay. I would probably have ended up screwing everything as always anyway, so..."_

She sighs, but I don't know if she's relieved or disappointed by what I say. She puts her hands on my legs and continues, still looking me in the eyes : _"What I said earlier was the truth : I thank you for this night, it was really special... and you're cute. And I... See.. I... I... Ah... I don't want any sort of awkwardness between us because of what happened."_

Oh. I get it now. Yes she was worried, but not because what I could feel for her, or what she could feel for me (like she COULD feel something for me ! Chandler, be realistic, man), she was worried because she doesn't want a different relationship between us, and she probably also fears that the others could notice something.

So I do what she wants me to do, I reassure her : _"Like I said : don't worry. There is ABSOLUTELY no problem. Seriously."_

And I smile. And she smiles.

We're okay.

Yeah...

I'm in the mood to write, so I plan to continue and add more chapters. Let me know what you think :)


	2. Chapter 2 : Life Goes On

**Thanks for the reviews, it helps me to be motivated and continue this story :) I want to write more chapters, so I'm gonna play with them for a while :p**

**This one takes place around the time of the second episode of season 5, so you'll recognize the moment when Monica wants to prevent Rachel from telling Ross that she still loves him... but in my version, it's not Joey who wants to help Monica to open the door.**

**Chapter 2 : Life Goes On...**

*** CHANDLER ***

It's been a week since we came back from London, and I have the feeling that things are slowly returning back to normal. Monica and I never found ourselves alone in a room because with Phoebe's pregnancy, Ross' problems and Rachel still being in love with him, we have a lot to deal with. Well, we... Monica, mostly.

Sure, sometimes our eyes lock and then I feel butterflies in my stomach, but in the next second I can be sure there's Phoebe with a kick from one of the babies, or Ross and a phone call to England, to quickly make diversion. Nah, I think I'm handling everything pretty good. I'm okay. I have to be.

Whoa, what's that ? I hear banging on the door of the girls' apartment and Monica screaming in the hall. _"Mon ? Is there a problem ?"_ She **doesn't** turn towards me to answer : _"Rachel locked the door"_. I don't know why she keeps looking at the door instead of me, so I'm afraid to move and I stay on my doorstep. _"Why ?"_ I cautiously ask because the last thing I want is her to be angry with me. And she doesn't look in a good mood. _"She's with Ross in there. She wants to tell him she loves him but..."_ She sighs and finally, she turns around and faces me : _"... it's wrong, don't you think ?"_

Here we are, looking into each other's eyes, and the damned butterflies come rushing back in my stomach. A few seconds ago, she seemed determined, but now she only looks lost. She breaks the eye contact and shooks her head looking everywhere but at me : _"Ross doesn't love her, he's crazy about Emily. Rachel is only going to suffer if she confesses her love to him ! It's over between them... Actually, it's been over for a while... I don't understand why she can't accept it now."_

I can't help but saying softly : _"Maybe you're right, but I'm sure of one thing : Ross will always have a soft spot for Rachel. Always. He loves her too much."_ She turns her eyes into mines, and boom ! The tension is back. I can't even swallow. God, I have to do something, I feel uncomfortable and the hall seems like an ocean between us. _"So, hum... Mon... hum... You were trying to enter, huh ? Want some help ? Maybe I can break the door for you, or..."_

I can't finish my sentence, she bursts into laughing. Hey, I did it, I broke the tension again. But I didn't mean to make her laugh. That proves one thing : she definitely doesn't think of me as a real man who can help in case of emergency. I'm doomed, she would never want me. AND I KNOW THAT ! So stop hoping, for god's sake ! She must see that I'm a little bit disappointed because she immediately apologize, still with her gorgeous smile : _"Oh, I'm sorry... I'm not making fun of you, I swear... It's just... I just... I pictured you... you know... breaking a door, and... I don't know, that made me laugh..."_

"_So yeah, you WERE making fun of me."_ Oops, I don't know why it came out of my mouth in a so agressive tone. I didn't want to, really. Or maybe my mind didn't want to but my heart was so hurt that him, he did ? She stops smiling and opens her mouth, but she doesn't say a thing. Luckily, my heart shuts up and my mind speaks while I laugh : _"Just kidding ! You're right ! Me ? Breaking a door ? Like I could do that !"_ I know she doesn't buy it, she keeps staring at me, looking sorry and uncomfortable. _"Look, I'll help you... without breaking a door."_

I walk towards her door and try to open it. Of course, it's locked. _"Rachel ? Are you ok ? How come the door is locked ?"_

I hear Rachel's voice inside answering me, not sounding too happy : _"Chandler... What do you want ?"_

"_I need to come in, it's urgent... it's... hum... my phone isn't working... and, um... and Monica fell in the stairs, I need to call an ambulance."_

I hear footsteps while Rachel is panicking : _"Whaaaaaat ?! Oh My God !"_

I see Monica raising her eyebrows, smiling. I'm smiling back to her and I give her a thumbs up.

When Rachel opens the door, Monica rushes in her apartment, leaving her friend confused first, then mad. _"Ooooooooohhhhhhh, you two ! You had me ! CHANDLER, RAAAAAH ! WHY ? WHYYYYYYYYYY ?"_

I shrug my shoulders while Monica is looking at Rachel smiling in a triomphal way. Rachel groans, then slams the door, leaving me alone in the hall.

*** MONICA ***

I'm at Central Perk, alone, sitting on the orange couch. I pretend to read the newspaper but I'm actually thinking about what happened yesterday evening. I hurt him. Chandler, I hurt him. When I laughed at his proposition of helping me by breaking the door. But I really thought he was kidding ! Not because I don't think he's capable of breaking a door, but because that's what he always does : kidding. And since there was a tension between us – like there is always now when we're alone together... – I genuinely thought he was trying to be funny to break the ice. He was not. I realized that too late. He was hurt... But he still helped me, in a smart way. I loved his trick, and I didn't even thank him.

God, I hate myself ! The other day, at his apartment, when I was "unpacking" Joey's stuffs, I spoke to Chandler and I almost said to him that I wanted to give us a chance. But I couldn't do it. I was saying that he was cute and I planned to admit that I had a crush on him, that I wanted more nights with him, that I wanted to be alone with him... but the words never came out of my mouth and I ended up telling him that I didn't want any awkwardness between us. Yeah, like I could believe it...

When he smiled to me yesterday, before Rachel opened the door, I melted... I don't think I'll ever be able to look at him smiling without melting inside. And if his smile is just for me, the feeling is worse... Man, is he more than cute, now ? I guess... He's attractive. Rachel and Phoebe would laugh so hard at me if they knew ! But they don't know him like I do. I always thought he was cute, in a friendly way. Cute because he's insecure, cute because of his jokes, cute because of his kindness, cute because of his smile... I swear, I could look at him smiling all day long, all my life.

Whoa ! What did I just think ? If HE knew that, we wouldn't have a problem anymore because he would probably run away really fast.

"_Hey Mon, why are you smiling to... nobody ?"_ Chandler, curious.

"_Ooooouuuuuuuuuuh, maybe she thinks of a man !"_ Joey, not curious, just... right on the money.

"_Hey guys ! I wasn't smiling, I was... well, yes, I was smiling ! I was thinking of Phoebe, the babies are gonna be here soon, it's great."_ I hope that they will buy it, but I doubt it.

Politely, Chandler nods and sits. But Joey chuckles : _"Yeah, right... You just had the same smile as 90 % of the girls I slept with have in the morning !"_

Chandler reacts immediately : _"What ? ONLY 90 % ?"_ and I can't help but laughing.

Joey rolls his eyes : _"I know ! Some girls are hard to satisfy... Still better than your 0 %, huh ?!"_ he playfully adds to Chandler, who laughs and admits : _"Right..."_

Oh, if only he knew how wrong he is...

**I hope you liked this chapter, I already have an idea for the next one, and I hope it will be better than this one :)**


	3. Chapter 3 : Monica's Date

**Thanks again for the reviews, it's interesting to read your opinions :)**

**I don't like them unhappy either but it's for the best... we all know it'll end well :p I tried another approach in this chapter, so Chandler at least can be in peace with the situation. I don't want to torture him too much :p**

**If the writers did what they intented to do (making London a one night thing) I don't think they would have gotten them back together just a few episodes after London, so I'm not gonna do that either. Don't worry, I'm not gonna make you wait until (virtually) season 6 !**

**Chapter 3 : Monica's date**

*** CHANDLER ***

I'm in one of the waiting rooms of the hospital, alone, I needed to think. Joey is still lying on a bed with his kidney stones and Ross is with him. Rachel is with Phoebe and the triplets. Maybe Monica is with them, I don't know. I'm pretty pissed off at her, to be honest. Joey told me that she accepted going on a date with a nurse. I acted like I didn't care but it was hard, because it's a clear sign : she's moving on. I wish I could do the same, but I think of her all the time, and I don't want at all going out with some other girl.

Or... What if I call Janice and tell her that I'm back from Yemen ? No, come on, I couldn't stand her the last time, and she's definitely not the one I need, not the one I want. I see Monica coming out of Phoebe's room and she's coming here. OK, be casual.

"_Hey Mon, how's Phoebe doing ?"_

" _A little bit sad because she carried the babies and now she have to give them away, but... she'll be okay. She still can see them, which is great. Anyway... I... I wanted to see you. Alone."_

She scratches her nose and looks down, seeming uncomfortable, but all I can think is how gorgeous she is. I keep looking at her, her eyes, her lips, her hands... I'm so attracted to her that it's hard to listen what she's trying to say. And, by the way, what I already know. But I can't cut her, I don't have the courage.

"_See, Rachel... Well... It's not easy... But... Rachel wants to move on. Actually, that was my idea. And, um... She got a date, for her. With a nurse. A male nurse, obviously. And, um... God, how to say this ? Um... She wants me to come with her. So she got ME a date too. But, I don't know, I... I- What do you think ?"_

She's now looking at me, and it's my turn to look down. At least she's being honest and she cares about what I could feel, I appreciate a lot. But... If I say that she shouldn't go, then what would it mean ? And if I say that she should go, what would she think ? I don't know what to say and she's expecting an answer. For the first time since we came back from London, I do what I really want to do : I wrap my right arm around her shoulder and kiss her temple. I then whisper to her ear : _"Do what you want to do. We're not in London anymore."_

And I feel so stupid. Why ? Why ? Why did I have to say that ? But I'm relieved to see that it seems a good answer to her. She nods slowly, passes her left arm around my hips and kisses me on the cheek. I can tell you : it was not just a friendly kiss. It was not quick and sharp. It was soft, and she had her eyes closed. She let her lips longer than two seconds on my cheek, and I think my face must have turned red. She then replies to my right ear : _"OK, so I'll go to please Rachel, but... Just so you know... You'll always be my favourite lover."_

I'm stunned, my heart is beating really fast... and that's the moment that Ross and Joey choose to exit the elevator and waving at us. Joey is hysterical and explains to us what his kidney stones looked like, but I can't listen. After what just happened, I'm on cloud nine. Thank God I'm sitting on a couch. Did I hear it right ? I wanna dance around the room. Wait... Did she say that to (sort of) apologize of going out with the nurse ? I don't think so... She seemed sincere. She's still right next to me, I look at her and she smiles at me. I'm smiling back and – it's weird – there's no more awkwardness between us. It's like before, when we were just friends. Except that what I feel for her is stronger than friendship, but she doesn't have to know. Maybe it'll pass. I'm so glad we're not uneasy anymore, it's like a chapter is closed. The same chapter that I couldn't close the day when we returned from England because all was too fresh.

Now I know what I have to do : staying his friend and waiting. And I'm really okay with that.

*** MONICA ***

"_I'm really doing it for you, you know... I'm not in the mood of going out."_ I let Rachel know how much I don't want to go with her on this double date. Okay, the nurse seems great, good-looking, nice, and all, but... But he's not the one I want to be with. In a way, I'm glad that Chandler confirmed to me that he's okay with "the New-York rule" and I feel really good about telling him (again) how much I loved being with him that night. But, in the other way, I'm even more confused now. I thought that Chandler was attracted to me, and yet he leaves me going out with a guy ? Maybe that's just the way he is, he doesn't fight for girls.

I would love to have more time to think about it while Rachel is in the bathroom, but the door opens up and the guys come in. Joey can't help but widening his eyes and yelling : _"Whoaaaaaaa ! Mon ! You look great ! Got a date, huh ?"_

"_Yeah..." _I sigh, while Chandler gives me a warm smile and a nod to greet me.

Joey seems puzzled : _"You don't sound too happy about that date... The man's got a problem ?"_

He's not Chandler, I think, but I reply : _"I'm tired... I don't wanna go out tonight."_

"_Then don't go and stay with us",_ Chandler quickly suggests innocently.

I look at him and quizzes him with my eyes. He just smiles and I think I can see some mischievousness in his eyes when he mouths _"What ?"_ to me, while Joey is searching for food in the fridge.

Rachel exits the bathroom : _"Chandler, would you stop ?! She's coming with me because it was HER idea ! I'm not moving on without her ! Come on Mon, we're gonna be late !"_

I get up and give an apologizing look to Chandler who raises his left hand and says : _"Bye... Have fun !"_ I swear, he was ironic with the last two words, but ironic only for me. Because only I could understand what he really meant. I didn't see much of him tonight, but it was full of secret messages from his part and if I thought I was confused earlier, now I'm totally bewildered. What WAS that ?

"_You're okay ? You're really quiet tonight..."_ notices Rachel during our walk.

"_I told you I was tired. That's all"_, I reply. I didn't want to be mean, but I hear that my tone is sharp and abrupt, so I quicky add : _"Sorry, it's not against you... I just... I..."_

Rachel cuts me :_ "You know, you're not really yourself since we came back from London. What's wrong ?"_

I don't wanna lie to her and I seriously need to talk to someone, so I start : _"It's about a guy... A guy that... I... We... In London... I'm attracted to him, but... Nothing is possible. It's really complicated."_

Rachel laughs : _"It can't be more complicated than between Ross and me ! So listen to your own advice : move on !"_

God, she is on fire tonight !

"_So, you did the Gulf war ? But you were really young then, weren't you ?"_ I try really hard to be interested in what Dan says to me. He seems like a good guy, smart, quite fun, and of course he's not bad looking. He has a nice smile and his eyes are expressive, I like that. I draw up the list of all his qualities – and he has a lot – but... But... The truth is I don't care. At all. Chandler's face keeps popping up in my head. It's been more than two weeks and I still can't get him out of my head. Worse : every look, or smile, he gaves me makes me melt. How come my feelings towards him could have changed so quickly, in one night ? Or maybe it all started before ? Maybe I always felt something special for him, but I buried all because we were friends and I was afraid to be rejected ? Let's see... I –

"_Are you listening to me ?"_ Dan asks, clearly perplexed.

"_What ?"_ I'm suddenly back to earth and I can see that Rachel is glaring at me.

"_You don't seem to be really there, with me... With us, I mean..."_, explains Dan, a little bit embarrassed.

I feel the need to justify myself : _"I'm sorry, I just have a lot of things on my mind and... To tell you the truth, I don't think I'm ready to see someone... you know, seriously..."_

He smiles :_ "Oh but it doesn't have to be serious !"_

Okay, maybe he's not that smart after all. _"No... That's definitely not what I meant !"_

He looks disappointed as I continue : _"I just don't wanna go out with a guy at the moment. I'm sorry."_

One hour later, Rachel and I are coming back to our apartment and she's furious : _"You ruined everything ! I was having a good time and we had to end it up because you didn't 'feel well'... Yeah, right... Come on ! Mon ! You're single ! I don't care who the guy in England was, he's not here anymore ! He's far far away in London ! Forget him ! You have plenty of guys here ! And this one could have been the one !"_

Finally, I find a way to cut her : _"He wasn't, I can tell you that."_ But she doesn't give up : _"Monica... You see it with Ross : long-distance relationships don't work. Forget this man. You're in New-York. Not London."_

Ooooohhh, yes, New-York, not London... and I know that too well...

**I plan to include more connections between Monica and Chandler in the next chapter, so stay tuned :)**


	4. Chapter 4 : Only You Can Understand

**Thanks again for the reviews :) It's a longer chapter this time, I hope you'll like it. **

**Chapter 4 : Only You Can Understand**

*** MONICA ***

It's the morning after the failed date with Dan, and I'm alone in the kitchen, cleaning the mess that Joey and Rachel left after eating their breakfast. I hear a light knock on the door, so I stop the tap, I dry my hands and quickly put the sponges in a closet. Whoever is behind that door is not in a hurry ! I finally open the door and... find Chandler, waiting.

"_Chandler !? Why do you knock ?"_

"_Hey you ! I just didn't know if Dan left, so... I respect your privacy, you know !"_

What is he saying ? _"You respect my privacy ? Since when ?"_

He laughs and says seriously : _"OK, I admit : I didn't want to bother you if your date was still here."_

I sense that he's quite nervous so I quickly reassure him _: "I didn't bring him here. I.. sort of... dumped him before anything happened. He was not that great."_

"_Oh..."_ He's clearly relieved and doesn't even hide it. Or maybe he just can't hide it. But he's still nervous and, while entering the apartment, he asks : _"So... Did you... um... y'know... Did... Did you have fun ?"_

He seems to give a double meaning to the two words "have fun" so I play a little bit with him : _"Depends what you mean by 'having fun'..."_

"_Well... You know... Having fun ! Playing with a ball in a park, making a sand castle on a beach, jumping on a trampoline..." _he answers sarcastically and I wanna enter into his game so I cut him : _"Ooooooh, that kind of fun ! No, no, then... we definitely didn't have fun..."_

He pauses, looks me deep in the eyes and add a single word in a soft voice : _"Kissing."_

Oh my God he looks so vulnerable, I want to hug him. It's so strange to see him so grave for once, and I sense he wants a serious and honest answer, so I shake my head and give him what I hope is a warm look full of affection and I say, almost in a whisper : _"I didn't kiss anyone since you."_

I see him swallow (it's weird that in moment like these, you notice such little things... but it means something : he was anxious) and he passes his left hands in his hair, smiling (gosh, he's soooooooooo attractive...) and saying only one word : _"Good."_ After a little pause he adds : _"Because, you know... If... If y- you kiss someone after you kissed me, then... I- I-... Well... I have a saliva power and your tongue could turn blue or could become really big, or..."_ I laugh and he gives me that awesome smile. Again, I wanna enter into his game and reply : _"Oh, I see ! I won't take the risk !"_ We look into each other's eyes, half-smiling half-laughing, and there is a real chemistry between us. We understand each other without saying a thing.

"_Anyway... I just wanted to check if everything was okay", _he tells me before again smiling to me and going towards the door : _"I have to go to work, I'm late, actually. See you tonight Mon."_ And he leaves. And I'm watching the door like I watched it the day we returned from London when he left after we agreed that it was better to stay on the New York rule.

This evening, we're all sitting in Central Perk. Joey and Chandler are each on a chair, we the girls are on the couch, and Ross is in the armchair, moaning over his situation with Emily. Joey rolls his eyes : _"Man, I'm sooooooooo tired of hearing this story over and over again ! Can we please talk about something else ? Like Rachel and Monica's date from yesterday... So, how were the nurses, huh ? Good like the female nurses I picture in my dreams everyday ?"_

I shake my head : _"Joey..."_ and Rachel answers, still a bit bitter about yesterday : _"Well, I didn't really enjoy my evening because of Monica... Apparently this guy wasn't good enough for her ! Seriously, I don't know what you are looking for... Anyway, we had to come back early, alone, and we didn't even enjoyed it because Monica wasn't there... mentally speaking."_

I'm feeling uncomfortable, and even more when Phoebe asks : _"Really, she wasn't there ? Where were you, Mon ?"_

Rachel answers for me, rolling her eyes : _"London, apparently."_

"_Oh yeah ? Great place !"_ Chandler. He starts again with his subliminal messages.

And Joey didn't understand a thing : _"What ? You were in London yesterday ? How is that possible ?"_

Rachel sighs and explains :_ "No, Joey... She was thinking of an English man that she met over there and..."_

I'm panicking :_ "Okay okay enough Rach ! Jeez, I won't tell you anything from now..."_

Chandler seems intrigued : _"An English man ? Really ? You mean one of the guests ?"_

He has to stop that, and I'm glaring at him, hoping he'd understand. But he's probably having fun because he carries on : _"Do you plan to see him again ? Because... London is far far away, you know... Ask Ross !"_

My brother nods and sighs : _"I tell you Mon, don't do that..."_

That's enough, I have to stop this conversation : _"Okay, please, can we stop ? It's over, so..."_ But Rachel continues : _"It didn't look over yesterday !"_

She's telling too much, and just after she said that, Chandler gives me an amused look that means : _"Really ?"_. I'm upset and yell : _"RACHEL ! STOP IT NOW !"_

Everyone's looking at me : four of my friends are confused, but one is clearly having fun and he can't help himself to break the silence :_"Wow, the Gellers have a hard time with English lovers..."_

Why do I want to punch him and kiss him at the same time ? I hold my head in my hands and moan :_ "Oh my God, guys, will you stop ? It's nothing. Really. Can we please forget it ?" _I hear a lot of reactions in the same time : _"Sure, no problem"_, from Ross and Joey, a skeptical _"If you say so..."_ from Rachel, a warm _"Yeah yeah don't worry"_ from Phoebe.

But Chandler speaks one second after the others. On purpose, obviously. He looks at me, squinches his eyes, tilts his head, and says : _"Maybe"_.

Nobody notices it, no one pays attention to it, but I do. How could I not ? I seem to be the only one to see everything he does, to hear everything he says. I then look at him and all is doing is smiling mischievously to me before taking a sip of coffee.

*** CHANDLER ***

I love playing with her. I'm sure she's still hung up on me. But I want more proofs before making a move, I don't wanna feel stupid or be rejected by my best friend. I know I'm driving her crazy with my messages that I slip into conversations, but it's so much fun, I don't wanna stop.

When did I become so confident ? It's a brand new feeling to me, and I definitely like it. I'm not saying that I think she wants to be in a couple with me, or to be my full-time girlfriend, but I know for sure she liked our night, and I suppose she would like to give it another try. But I understand why she's perturbed. We're talking about me. Hello ? Me ? Her best male friend, the sarcastic one, the phobic commitment one.

Actually, if I think about what could happen if we kiss again, I freak out. I don't know what she exactly wants (but she wants something, I see that as clear as crystal), but I know that I don't want just sex. And I'm scared of being disappointed if I learn what SHE wants. So I'm gonna carry on like I did the last days : teasing her, playing the confident guy, and being casual.

A lot happened between Ross and Emily recently and, long story short, Ross moved in with Joey and I. He's not always easy to live with, and now I need some fresh air, so I cross the hall and enter the girls' apartment.

"_MUM ! Stop it ! I'm still young !... Yeah... Well... You think that 2 failed mariages is better ? ... I don't care that y-... Mum !" _

Oops, it's a bad time. Monica is on the phone with her mother and I'm still on the doorstep, not knowing what to do. But she turns around and sees me. The anger and anxiousness on her face lessen and she manages to give me a light, sad, smile, motioning me to enter. _"I gotta let you, someone knocked on the door. Maybe it's Prince Charming... Bye Mum."_

She hangs up the phone and I move forward to her. _"Your mum is still driving you crazy, uh ?"_ She nods, looking at the floor, and sits on the couch, sighing. I wonder what her mum just told her... She seems depressed, I hate seeing her like this, so I try to cheer her up : _"So... I'm Prince Charming now ?"_ She shakes her head and laughs lightly : _"I don't know why I said that... I guess I was very upset."_

She has her elbows on her knees, her face in her hands, and she's still looking down, kind of lost. I sit next to her and wrap my left arm around her shoulders. I kiss her cheek and whispers : _"Don't listen to your mum. You're right, you're still young. You will have your happy mariage. I promise. Just wait for it."_ She snuggles up to me, lays his head on my shoulder and wrap her right arm around my waist.

We stay like this in silence for a few seconds, then she asks : _"How can you make such a promise to me ?" _I take a deep breath : _"Because, you know... First of all, you deserve it. And, um... Rem-Remember what I said to you when Ben was born ?"_

She moves so she can look in my eyes and seems confused : _"You want me to remember someting you told me five years ago ?"_

I'm a little bit disappointed, but, sure, for her it was only a joke. So I refresh her memory : _"I told you that... That if by the time we're 40 none of us is married, then... we could... well... y'know..."_

Her eyes widen : _"But I-I-I... I never thought you were serious !"_

I clear my throat and add :_ "So, yeah, I'm not saying that it WILL be a happy mariage, but... I'm not that bad, am I ?"_

Her eyes light up and she smiles while she wrap her both arms around my neck and says : _"You'd be great." _

We're so close of each other, and I want to kiss her so badly... On the lips this time, not on her cheek. But I don't want to screw everything up, I don't want to AGAIN take advantage of her while she's down. I want her to want me even when she's fine. So I joke : _"Don't worry, you still have more than 10 years in front of you to escape from me !" _

She smiles lightly and shakes her head like if what I said was stupid, but the door opens up and Ross appears. We quickly takes our hands off each others' body and luckily Ross doesn't notice a thing : _"Chandler, can you come ? Something is wrong with the fridge..."_

I get up and give Monica a quick and innocent (at least to Ross' eyes...) kiss on her hair. I know she feels a little bit better thanks to me and that's all that matters. Oh, and the fact that she thinks I'd be great to her, of course... Her sentence dances in my head. It'll soon be New Year's Eve and I have to think about something to be able to kiss her at midnight...

**Next chapter is New Year's Eve, hehe :p**


	5. Chapter 5 : Happy New Year

**Sorry, I had a lot of work lately and I couldn't update the story as fast as I would have wanted. Chapter 5 is now ready and it's not a short one :) Hope you'll like it !**

**Chapter 5 : Happy New Year**

*** CHANDLER ***

I can't ask her directly. I can't say that I want to kiss her at midnight tomorrow. What if she says no ? Maybe she wants it too but she's afraid. Afraid of what the others could think (come on, Monica wanting to kiss me ? Everyone would laugh), afraid of what could happen after, afraid of what her agreement to kiss me could mean. I don't wanna ruin the complicity we have had for the past few weeks. All the things we never said but understood clearly. So I have to find a stratagem.

Maybe my roomate can help me... _"Hey Joe, got a date for tomorrow night ?"_ I ask casually. _"Not yet ! Well... Actually, I had two. But they prefer spending New Year's Eve with their family, can you believe that ? So I have to find another girl..."_

I see an opportunity to ask THE question but I don't know where to start : _"Or... y'know, if... If everyone has something planned... In last resort..."_ God, I hope I'm not being too obvious. He looks at me in a weird way, I think he's wondering where I'm going..._ "If you can't find someone... You could kiss one of the girls... I mean, one of OUR girls."_

Luckily, Joey doesn't suspect anything and seems onboard. He shrugs his shoulders : _"Yeah, why not ? But, hey, what girl ?"_ he adds with a confident smile. Okay, the time has come to be cool and act like it doesn't matter... But if he says "Monica", how can I make him change his mind ? I swallow and try to stay casual : _"I don't know... But... I just thought..."_ Lie. I didn't JUST thought. I've thought about it for a while, someting like two weeks. I ignore the little voice in my head and continue : _"... Ross is single, right ? Not really divorced yet, but still single. Rachel is single..."_ Joey seems confused, frowns his eyebrows and cuts me : _"You wanna put them back together ?"_ I'm sooooooo bad at this... I have to be more explicite _: "No Joe... What I mean is... We're all single, aren't we ? The six of us ?"_ A little voice in my head screams : NOOOOOO, you're not ! Unofficially. _"And, well, we're 3 men and 3 women, so..."_

"_Oooooohhhhhh, come on Chandler ! You already did this math thing five years ago and it didn't work !"_ moans Joey. And he's right. But I'm prepared : _"Yes ! I know ! But this time we're older, and we have a plan ! It's not something we'll decide at the last minute."_

Joey laughs : _"Boy, you had me ! You think I'm stupid ? I understand now..."_ I panick. What ? What does he understand ? What ? I pretend to be puzzled : _"Uh ? What exactly did you understand ?"_ He giggles : _"YOU ! YOU don't have anyone to kiss at midnight ! So YOU're looking for a plan !"_ I admit defeat : _"You're right... And I can't find anyone by tomorrow night, so..."_ I'm relieved, I thought he knew about Monica. Or my feelings for her. Or just who I want to kiss.

Thankfully, Joey is a great pal. He pats me on a shoulder : _"I'll help you, no problem man. So, what's our plan ?"_ I sigh : _"That's the matter. I don't know. Who kisses who ?"_

I see that Joey is concentrated and he thinks out loud : _"Okay, Ross and Monica can't kiss. Ross and Rachel can't kiss, too much history between them..."_ I nod : _"So Ross has to kiss Phoebe."_ Joey looks pissed off : _"Damn it ! She' hot... But, well, Rachel and Monica are too, hey ! So ? It's between us."_ I'm starting to feeling unwell... My head is spinning and I don't know what I have to answer. _"I-I-I-I... I don't know. What do you think ?"_ Joey grimaces : _"I'm not sure about Mon... Actually, I'm not sure she'll agree at all. Hey, man, it's your plan after all. You're gonna have to deal with her... I don't wanna be the only one not to be kissed at midnight ! So I pick Rachel ! Good luck to you !"_

He leaves quickly before I even had a chance to protest. Not that I complain ! I go across the hall and enter the girls' apartment. Rachel and Monica are there, sitting on the couch, reading something. _"Hello girls ! Hey, do you have a date for tomorrow night ? Y'know..." _and I look into Monica's eyes while saying_ : "... lips to kiss at midnight..."_

I see Monica glaring at me and I want to laugh because I know exactly what this glare means : she would like to kiss me and here I am, teasing her in front of Rachel who doesn't have a clue. Rachel sighs and moans :_ "Rrrraaaah, don't tell me about it ! I thought I'd have Danny, but... you know how it turned out. So... Alone, again ! And don't try to set me up with one of your colleagues this time !" _she says, pointing his finger at me.

I smile : _"Oh no ! Don't worry ! Joey and I have a better plan."_ Rachel is staring at me : _"Okay, now, I'm even more worried."_ Monica doesn't say a thing but I can see curiosity on her face. I carry on : _"Yeah, here's the thing : we're six and we're all singles. It'd be ridiculous to complain when it's too late... at midnight. Soooooo... three guys, three girls... See the maths ?"_ Rachel jumps off the couch, furious, and starts to storm away of the room : _"Oh My God ! No way !" _And Joey who thought it would be easy to convince her...Monica gets up, catches her friend by the right arm and takes her in the kitchen :_ "Rach, wait ! Come here !"_ I can see them talking, Monica calming Rachel down. Sometimes, Mon briefly looks at me, I just keep staring at her, and only her.

Finally, the girls come back to me. Rachel starts : _"Maybe we'll agree. BUT ! On two conditions ! Each girl will kiss only one guy, don't try to mess with us."_

I can't help but cutting her : _"Of course ! It was in the plan ! What's your second condition ?"_ It is Monica's turn to speak, her tone is sharp but her eyes are exactly the contrary and I see like a smile in them : _"No tongue."_ I feel myself blushing and I look down to avoid further eye contact with Monica. Rachel adds : _"Yeah, just a peck on the lips and that's it."_ I nod and Rachel continues, anxious, curious and furious at the same time : _"So, tell us who we're going to kiss... I guess it's between you and Joey, because Mon can't kiss Ross, and I hope that you're smart enough to not make me kissing Ross..." _I swallow and my brain is trying to find a sentence to explain who they'll kiss. I have to stay cool. No big deal. Act like it's only for fun. _"Um... Y-Y- You, Rachel, y-y-you'll kiss Joey."_ Rachel seems relieved (well, THANK YOU ! ) and smiles : _"Ah ! Poor Mon..."_

Monica doesn't say a thing, she doesn't smile, and I can't even read in her eyes. Man, what is she thinking ? I can't tell if she's happy, if she's angry, if she doesn't care... And suddenly I'm anxious. Have I done something wrong ?

*** MONICA ***

I admit it : the no tongue condition was my idea. But it was the only way to convince Rachel, because once I said it in our private conversation, I saw that she started to agree. But now I have to pretend that Chandler kissing me is not a big deal, whereas I'm burning inside. I don't want to show him how glad I am that he had this idea (because don't get me wrong, I'm sure HE – and not Joey – had that idea), and of course the others don't have to notice a thing. I have to pretend that I'm embarrassed to kiss im, maybe even frustrated. I have to play my role in front of our friends.

Tonight is the night. THE night. Six months I'm waiting for that moment. I already know we won't respect the pact. It's not gonna be a quick peck on the lips. How could it be ? The party has started but none of the three guys are here. What are they doing ? I hear a knock on the door and go to open it. They're here. Joey is dress casually, Ross has made an effort, and Chandler... Chandler is soooooo handsome. He wears a black suit, with a white shirt and no tie. The last button of his shirt is undone and I immediately feel the urge to kiss him. But I can control myself, can't I ?

The boys enter the apartment and I follow Chandler with my eyes. He walks slower than the others two and stops in front of me. Ross and Joey are already greeting Rachel and Phoebe, so they can't hear what Chandler says to me with a smile : _"I was sure you were gonna like it... And the evening is just starting..."_ Is he flirting with me ? I've never seen Chandler flirting ! Or, yes, I have... but absolutely not like this ! I LIKE this, I LOVE this...

At one point, we're all together around the couch : Joey, Rachel and I are sitting on it, and Chandler and Phoebe are sitting on the table in front of us, while Ross is up next to us. Joey is having fun teasing Rachel : _"Soooooooooo Rach... Tonight's the big night, uh ? You're gonna realize your fantasy ! Kissing me !"_ Rachel shakes her head while Ross is clearly hurt : _"UH ? JOE ? Hello ?"_ Joey doesn't understand : _"Hello Ross, yeah, I saw you, you know..."_ Ross looks disillusioned and Chandler grimaces. He's cute even when he does that... God, I lo... Um, no, I didn't think that.

Joey seems excited and continues : _"Think about poor Monica who's gonna have to kiss Chandler."_ Chandler smiles and says, avoiding eye contact with me : _"Yeah, poor Monica !"_ Okay, now it's time to play my role : _"Remember ! Just a quick peck on the lips !"_ Ross is backing me up : _"Yeah, he'd better remember !"_ Chandler defends himself : _"Wow, wow ! Don't worry ! I think that if it lasts too long, Mon will slap me on the face ! Right, Mon ?"_ He finally looks into my eyes and I tease him : _"Deal !"_ The others laugh and Phoebe says : _"I SO want to see that happening !"_ Chandler stares at her, faking being hurt, and I can't help but laugh. He's just too adorable.

23:59 is quickly there. Joey is pratically bouncing and he screams : _"Oooookay gentlemen, pick your partner ! Come here Rach, I'll show you what a real kiss is like."_ I feel Chandler's hand taking mine and I hear his voice in my ear : _"Let's find a quiet place."_ We choose to go near the window, in front of the bathroom and my secret closet. Almost nobody can see us, and my back is almost touching the door of the secret closet. Chandler's body is dangerously close to mine. People are starting to count. We don't, we just hear them around us.

10, 9 – _"So, a quick peck on the lips, uh ?"_ Chandler asks, raising his eyebrows – 8, 7 – I shrug my shoulders, taking a deep breath : _"That's what we agreed_" – 6, 5 _– "Do you want it that way ?"_ he says, taking me closer to him by putting his hands around my waist – 4, 3 – I'm totally lost in his eyes, I don't know where I am anymore, my mouth is dry : _"Uh, I-I-I, uh..."_ – 2, 1 – _"Happy New Year Mon..."_ he whispers in a soft and husky voice before leaning his head over mine. I feel his lips locking with mine and there's electricity running through my whole body. I put my arms around his neck and kiss him back, as slowly and softly as him. It feels like it has been lasting for a while, but it must have been only 3 or 4 seconds. I want more. I like to control everything in my life, but I can't control my body in that moment and my feelings are too strong. So far, he respects a part of the pact : no tongue. But I, I want to deepen the kiss, so I let my tongue going through his lips. I can feel him smiling a little bit and we start kissing, still slowly, but harder.

I'm starting to run my hands through his hair. Mmm, he has soft hair and I can well run my fingers through them. God, I have to stop that, what if the others see us ?! The others ! Abruptly, I stop the kiss and I take his arms off my waist, but still holding his hands in mine. I look around, anxious. He doesn't seem to understand and looks at me totally lost and... I must say... on cloud nine. I spot Rachel, in the kitchen. She's laughing to some joke that Joey must have said, Phoebe and Ross are with them, smiling. Thankfully, they don't seem to have noticed a thing. How many time did it last ? Less than 8 seconds I think, but it was... amazing. Again, I turn my gaze to him. He stares at me intensely and deeply. I don't know what to say but he speaks : _"So... you didn't say it back to me."_ I'm puzzled : _"Mmm... what ?"_ He raises his right hand and puts a lock of my hair behind my right ear. I'm melting, my heart is beating really fast, I can barely breathe, and I'm not even talking about swallowing... He looks so serious... Did he say something to me that I had to answer ? He explains, a little bit uncomfortable :_ "When someone says Happy New Year to you, you're supposed to say it back... Unless... Unless of course you don't want that someone_ _to have a happy New Year because you're gonna announce a bad news to him, or bec..."._ I cut him by putting my left index finger to his mouth and almost whispers : _"Happy New Year, Chandler."_

"_GUYS ! Here you are ! Happy New Year !" _Shoot. The others. They're here. No, they didn't catch us, they don't notice the tension, they don't see our gazes. But they broke our moment and I need some seconds to come back to earth and wishing everyone a happy New Year.

**In next chapter : New Year Resolutions :)**


	6. Chapter 6 : New Year's Resolutions

**Chapter 6 : New Year's Resolutions**

*** MONICA ***

It's 4 AM and everyone has left the party. My friends are helping me to clean the apartment and Ross starts talking about New Year's resolutions. Phoebe wants to pilot a commercial jet, Joey wants to learn to play guitar. It's Chandler's turn to talk :_ "This year, ummmm... I want to find a girlfriend." _I freeze and a glass slips off my hand, falling on the floor. I stutter : _"T-Tha-That-That's no-nothing..."_

Joey laughs : _"Oops, someone drank too much !"_ Chandler seems more concerned : _"You're okay Mon ?"_ I kneel on the floor and answer, still disturbed : _"Y-Yeah... That's... Don't worry, I-I-I'll clean..."_

Rachel promises to try to gossip less and thank God nobody asks me what my resolution for 1999 is. I act like I'm too busy to be in the conversation, with the cleaning and all. Because all I can think of is our kiss at midnight. Actually, I can't wait to go to bed : not to sleep, but to have more time alone to relive it. I'm so deep in my thoughts that I don't even see that everybody left. Everybody... except Chandler. I turn around from the sink and ask, surprised : _"Where is everybody ?"_ Chandler smiles : _"You said them goodbye and good night ! Phoebe and Ross are back home. Joey is sleeping at our apartment and Rachel is in her bedroom. Mon, you have to stop cleaning, it's 5 AM and I'm not sure you know what you are doing anymore..."_

I take off my gloves and sigh : _"You're right, I'm exhausted..." _I let myself down on the couch and whisper : _"Actually... I've been exausted for a while... I think I think too much..."_ Chandler sits next to me and put a hand on one of my knees : _"Why ? What's the matter ? What's making you so exhausted ?"_ I look into his blue eyes. They look concerned. He's so cute when he worries about me like that. I want to kiss him again. Our little hide and seek game has lasted enough. I'm too tired to play and I decide to be honest : _"You. You're driving me crazy."_

He seems genuinely stunned : _"Wh-Wh-Wh-Wh-WHAT ?"_ His mouth is half open and his eyes are looking for mine, he's clearly trying to understand. _"Ever since..."_ I start, _"Ever since London I... I can't stop thinking about you. I tried, I really tried, I tried hard, to get over you."_ He doesn't say a thing, he doesn't react. His eyes widen... Maybe I'm making a mistake by telling him this ? _"To get over ME ? ME ? OVER ME ?" _he almost yell. _"Sssshhhhh ! Rachel ! She could hear you ! Come with me !"_ I say, taking his hand and going in the hall. We sit on the step between our apartments. He shakes his head : _"I-I-I had no idea... I mean... I knew that you liked me but... I didn't EVER imagine that I... that I... that I was... that you were..."_

"_Well, I... I almost went after you the day that... the day that we returned from London."_ Oh My God what am I doing ? Why am I telling him that ? Maybe Joey was right earlier, I drank too much... All I see in his eyes is confusion : _"Wh-Wh-Wh-Why ?"_

I think I'm freaking him out. But it's too late, I can't go backwards anymore now. I shrug my shoulders : _"I don't really know... You were cute and..."_ He quickly finds a way to break the tension : _"Oh, so I __**WAS**__ cute ! Past ! Interesting..."_ I smile sadly at him : sadly because I would love to have a serious conversation with him but it seems it's impossible. He's always avoiding it. Like now. _"Chandler, be frank : why did you say earlier that you wanted a girlfriend ? Was it to tease me again ? Just for fun ? Or was it serious ? And if it was, did you think of me as the potential girlfriend ? Or did you think of someone else, less neurotic ? I need an answer..." _I didn't realize it, but my voice has become high-pitched and I'm now up, moving my arms in every direction. I continue, as tears come to my eyes : _"Because I need either closure or knowing if anything is possible between us. Do you just fool around with me ? Am I only a toy ? Do you think it's funny to make me blush, flirting with me, sending me messages that only I can understand ? Or is there more ? Please, Chandler..."_

*** CHANDLER ***

Oh My God. What is she saying ? Does she really think I'm capable of doing that ? Of hurting her on purpose ? My mind is going to explode. She revealed waaaaaaaaay too many things. I'm driving her crazy ? WHAT ? I've never drove any girl crazy ! She tried to get over me ? Again : WHAAAAAAAAAAATTTTTTT ? I always thought that I was the one who had the feelings, that I was the one who had to hide it, that I was the one who would be rejected at one point. She's there, standing in front of me almost in tears and I must look like a total idiot. Firstly, because I don't understand a thing she said : she's serious ? She feel all these things ? We're January 1st, right ? Not April 1st ?! Secondly because I'm the responsible of her distress. Oh God, God, God... I have absolutely no idea of what I have to say.

I finally swallow, shake my head and start : _"Mon, I-I-I... I never, never, NEVER, __**NEVER**__, wanted to hurt you or..."_ She's now crying, in silence. I know I don't have any words to make her feel better for now, because I'm too shaken up myself, so I get up and take her in my arms. She buries her head in my chest and holds me tightly. At first I hold her too, then – when I feel she has stopped crying – I start playing a little bit with her hair and whisper : _"You're my favourite, Mon... My favourite woman... Of all the women in the world, none could... none could hold a candle to you."_ She's not moving, so I continue : _"What I'm trying to say... What I mean is... I was serious. Yes, I was playing with you, right. But only because I didn't know how to make you understand how... how..." _I sigh and admit : _"... how big my crush on you is."_

She slowly pulls away from me, but she still have her arms around my waist and asks, not smiling at all : _"A big crush ? How big, then ?"_ I lean my head over hers, take her face between my hands and I whisper : _"Big like this"_ before closing my eyes and locking my lips with hers. I'm kissing her, now. It feels so great. Greater than the midnight kiss, because we don't have to hide. Greater than the night in London because we're not even horny. We're just... in love ? Oooohhhhhhhhhh... I don't want to think about it now. It's a passionnate kiss and this time I break it. She still have her eyes closed, her mouth a little bit open. She's so beautiful, I want to kiss her again... but first, I need to be sure of one thing : _"Do you now understand how I feel ?"_ She smiles, opens her eyes and they shine like stars : _"Oh yeah..." _I tilt me head : _"Still... Let's be sure !"_ She giggles as I'm leaning over to kiss her again.

I'm so happy, I don't want to stop kissing her. But we have to, because we hear some noise. Rachel opens the door, clearly not quite woken up. _"Wh... What are you two doing in the hall ?"_ she asks, with one of her eyes closed. _"Um, uuuuuuuummmmmmm, um..."_ is all that Mon can say. I'm helping her : _"Well, I took out the trash but... you know Monica, right ?! Apparently I made a big mistake and I don't even understand what it is so..."_ Rachel stops me with her right hand : _"Too much information after only 2 hours of sleep !"_ She closes the door and we guess she's getting back to bed. Monica and I laugh. Her blue eyes sparkle as she's looking me and says : _"Good imagination, Bing..."_

I shrug my shoulders :_ "Meh...See, there's ONE good thing about me..." "Oh no, no... not just one..." _she smiles before kissing me.

"_Mon... I have to ask..."_ I'm back being serious and I see that she's kind of worried, or confused. _"What are we ? You and me ?"_ She looks deeply into my eyes and answers : _"Well... You wanted a girlfriend... Right ? Your New Year's resolution ?"_ I nod a few times and she continues : _"Then I guess it could be one of the fastest successfull New Year's resolution..." _I smile widely : _"Great... I like that !"_ and kiss her again quickly before she adds : _"BUT ! In exchange... you have to be my boyfriend..."_ I pretend to think : _"Oh Mon, I'm not sure about that, you know..."_ She kicks my arm with her fist and I yell : _"Oww !"_ We then both laugh stupidly and I say : _"Of course Mon... I'd be honoured to be your boyfriend."_

**I don't think it's the end of the story... I want them to hide a little bit from the others. What do you think ? :)**


End file.
